<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Your Saiyan To School by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029725">Bring Your Saiyan To School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers'>OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capsule Corporation, F/M, Saiyan, School, Seven Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Slice of Life, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma convinces Vegeta to attend an event at Trunks school, which he does rather begrudingly.  Will Vegeta be on his best behavior or destroy the school in a fit of rage?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Your Saiyan To School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, you don't have a choice.” Bulma loomed over the bed, hands on her hips glaring at her stubborn Saiyan husband who lay there getting comfortable in their mattress.</p><p>Crossing his arms, her returned the glare, dark eyes boring into her. “I'm not doing it.”</p><p>“What, are you too good for our son now?” She knew she had him there. Trunks was his heir, and weather he wanted to admit it or not, he would do anything for the boy.</p><p>The prince balked at the statement a moment, fumbling for words, “No...I...”</p><p>A slow smirk filled her face. She had won. “Fine, it's settled then. You take him to school tomorrow for Bring your Father Day.” She rounded the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him. In a huff, he rolled over, facing away from her. “And you need to be on your best behavior. No flying, no ki, and remember your cover story.”</p><p>Blankets and sheets were tossed and he rolled back over, brows furrowed again, staring right into her. “That ridiculous story about being a prince of a kingdom that was wiped out? Are we teaching our son to tell falsehoods?”</p><p>The heiress shrugged. “No, it's true. We're just leaving out the part that the kingdom was a planet and that you're an alien. Oh, and that you could kill them all with your ki.”</p><p>“Tch.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>She propped herself up on an elbow to grin at him. “When they ask you what you do, tell them that you are a personal trainer.”</p><p>Now he was sitting up in the bed. “But I don't train anyone. That would be another lie.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. You train yourself. Personally. See, not a lie.” She was now sitting up as well, still smiling. She had this all planned out for a long time now. She was a famous heiress and head of a company, she had to have a back story for her mysterious husband for the press. He crossed his arms, looking away. “We could say that you're a freeloader, trophy husband. That's probably the most accurate description of what you do.” Now she was full on smirking at him, wearing his own signature smug look.</p><p>His gaze cut back to her, and a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. “Fine.” He threw himself back on to the pillow and rolled back over away from her, mumbling.</p><p>Gently, she leaned over and tugged at his broad shoulder, pulling him back over. He complied at stared at her with hard eyes. “Thank you, hun.” She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. His eyes softened and he grunted, rolling back over. In turn, she settled down into bed, turning out the bedside light. Now she would have to pray that Trunks wouldn't say too much either.</p><p>And that Vegeta didn't blow up the school in a rage.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun had yet to illuminate the kitchen from the high windows, so Bulma had to switch on some lights to move about the space. Trunks came bounding down the stairs, full of energy, dressed for school. Bulma was barely awake, working on getting coffee going for herself and Vegeta. Her husband was already out of bed, opting to get some extra training and a shower in before taking their son to school.</p><p>The lavender haired boy beamed up at his mother. “Did he say he was going?”</p><p>She hit the start button on the coffee maker and ran a hand through her short cropped hair. She had cut it only recently and was still getting used to the shorter style. “Who do you think I am?” She managed a smile. His eyes went wide, searching for a more direct answer. “Of course he's going. Your father may be a grump, but I have him-”</p><p>“Have him what?” A gruff voice came from the hall way. Her prince was leaning on the frame of the entrance, watching her intently, still in is work out sweats.</p><p>Bagged.</p><p>“Have him convinced that he should go.” She quickly improvised, but his eyes narrowed, seeing through this.</p><p>“Right...” He paced over to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug, adding extra cream and sugar. He had only recently started drinking the stuff, having originally thought it too bitter. But once she started making it super sweet and creamy, he had become hooked. Ironic that the prince wouldn't take it black and bitter. He took a long sip and continued to stare at his wife. She ignored him, poured her own mug, and fixed it up. She could feel him watching her.</p><p>“I'm gonna go pack my back pack!” Trunks scrambled out of the room and up to his.</p><p>Bulma was about to pick up her mug, when she felt her husband press into her back, leaning his face into the crook of her neck. “You think you have me wrapped around your finger, woman.” He whispered huskily, “But I think you'll find it's quite the opposite.”</p><p>Her heart raced, and leaped in her chest, breath hitched. He always knew how to drive her crazy. He took a long sniff and placed a lone kiss on her bare neck. She felt like she was going to pass out, the room swimming. Did Saiyans give off some sort of extra strong pheromone that drove their mates insane? He chuckled a little, moved away, picking up his mug to down in quickly and sauntered off to their bedroom to shower.</p><p>“Damn you, Vegeta!” She called after the prince.</p><p>She could hear him laughing has he closed the door. <em>This wasn't over yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>If he could have it his way, all the brats would be sitting silently. Instead they were bouncing up and down in their chairs chattering away at one another while the fathers in the room were making small talk. Vegeta hovered by his son, arms folded over the neatly pressed button down that Bulma had laid out for him glaring at them all. Trunks was grinning like an idiot, every so often elbowing the dark haired boy in the desk next to him and whispering. That must have been the punk who kept on getting his son in trouble. Mischief was written all over the pups's face. And of course his son was attracted to attention, so he found the one boy who knew how to get it.</p><p>The prince's eyes rose from the urchin to the progenitor, a tall, well built man, with slicked back hair and a smart suit. Everything about him reminded the prince of this pompus ruler of a planet he had purged once. He had acted all high and mighty, but in the end went screaming like a baby. A smug smirk crossed Vegeta's regal features, and the man caught it, grin dropping. <em>Heh, they're all the same. This might actually be entertaining.</em></p><p>At the front of the room, a middle aged woman stood and held up a hand. She watched the students as one by one they fell silent, followed by their fathers. “Great job, class. Thank you. Well, this is a special day for our students. We want to thank all of you fathers for taking the time to come out our First Grade Bring your Father to School Day. We know our students have been quite excited about having you all here.”</p><p>The rascal next to Trunks leaned over and whispered to the boy, who giggled, both ignoring their teacher.</p><p>
  <em>Trunks.</em>
</p><p>The lavender haired boy looked like he had been kicked in the shin and immediately straightened, face forward to the front of the class, eyes chancing a glace up at his father. The other boy rolled his eyes at his son and mouthed, “wimp” at him.</p><p>A low growl came from the back of the prince's throat, and the delinquent's gaze shot his way, eyes slightly widening, then narrowing as he took the Saiyan in. The hotshot father followed suit, then smirked slimily.</p><p>At that moment, Vegeta made up his mind that by the end of the day either these twits went or the royal family went.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The miscreant's father was up at the front of the class now. One by one, each student had introduced their father and each spoke about their line of work. It was all a pissing contest and the level of testosterone was rising more and more as each male spoke. Of course, the prince could care less. They were all beneath him. Not that he could say that. If it got back to Bulma that he had spoke in such a way to this group, she would be furious.</p><p>“Ronny, please introduce your father and tell us what he does.” The teacher, whom Vegeta found out was Mrs. Hastings, spoke with a kind but firm voice to the scamp. He could tell that she had his number.</p><p>The pup threw his hands haughtily on his hips and grinned widely. “This is my dad, Artie Ogawa. He owns all the major car dealerships here in West City.” He turned his attention to Trunks, leering, but the little heir just rolled his eyes. Vegeta allowed himself a small smirk.</p><p>“Thanks, buddy. Yup, that I do. As well as two office buildings. And we are working on acquiring a small airline.” The man's smile was like a snake's</p><p>Trunks glanced up at his father, who was impassive. The conceited businessman knew exactly who was in the room, and was trying to impress them all. The prince wondered if he was trying to throw his manhood out to show that his was the longest, if he was merely compensating, or even trying to impress the prince enough to get in good with the West City Elite-specifically, Bulma. The mere thought made Vegeta's blood boil.</p><p>As he listened to the man drone on about his extensive business and holdings, the prince found that it was the first. This moron was trying to show off.</p><p>“But of course after working out, I always make time for this guy.” Ogawa tousled his son's hair awkwardly. The imp grimaced at the gesture, showing this fraud for the fake that he was.</p><p>Mrs. Hastings rose to her feet and gestured at the classroom. “Do any of you have any questions for Mr. Ogawa?” Students glanced at one another for a brief moment, but no hands were raised. The man grinned manically at them all, but slowly the smile dropped at the silence. “Well, then. Thank you Mr. Ogawa for coming.” She clapped her hands, and the class did so rather half heartedly.</p><p>“Trunks, would you introduce us to your guest.” She had been eyeing Vegeta since he entered the class room that morning, clearly checking him out. Bulma would have a fit if she had seen this. His son jumped out of his seat and paced to the front of the room. Vegeta followed, never uncrossing his arms. He could feel all eyes on him. Most of the parents had been trying not to stare at the mysterious husband of the wealthiest person on Earth, but now they could freely. Not that he cared. Let them.</p><p>“This is my dad, Prince Vegeta the IV.” There were immediately whispering all around the room from both adults and children.</p><p>“Prince of what?” It was the punk.</p><p>The teacher glared at the boy. “Ronny, wait for question time.” She turned her attention back to Trunks. “Go on.”</p><p>The boy crossed his arms, mimicking his father. “His kingdom sadly was wiped out. He was not there when it happened. He was, uh...” He trailed off, quickly glancing up at his father, looking for help. Suddenly they both realized their story could fall apart. Bulma never told them what Vegeta had supposedly been doing at the time.</p><p>A female voice spoke dreamily from the back of the room, “He was being trained to protect his people. It's so tragic.” A little girl was gazing starry eyed up at him. “I read all about it in West Cosmo.”</p><p>Well, apparently there was more to the story. And once again, not entirely a lie. He was rather impressed. The father and son exchanged relieved glances. “Yeah! It was really sad.”</p><p>“And what does he do now?” Mrs. Hastings encouraged the lad, a hint of dreaminess in her voice. Vegeta tried not to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Trophy husband.” A voice coughed. Vegeta's dark eyes icily shot to Ogawa, who was grinning like a fool.</p><p>This would not stand. “I am a personal trainer.” His gravely voice was full of regality and authority.</p><p>But the weasel wasn't done. “Met your wife that way I heard.” The man sneered.</p><p>“Actually no.” Vegeta's mind was already spinning. He would not lie, but he would leave out a truth or two. “We met far from here while disposing with an evil warlord.” The way he said dispose implied more than just simply jailing. He grinned wickedly. “She found out that I had lost my home and invited me to stay.” Jaws were dropping all around the room. Trunks was also smirking widely. The snake's eyes were bulging a bit, a little taken aback by this.</p><p>“D-does anyone have any questions for Mr...Uh...Prince Vegeta?” The teacher stammered.</p><p>“Yeah.” The urchin spoke up again. “Where was this kingdom?”</p><p>Both father and son exchanged glances. “Saiya.”</p><p>“Never heard of it.” The scamp's eyes narrowed. “In fact. I think you're lying.”</p><p>Lying. One thing the prince would not stand for. Half truths and deception in battle were one thing, but he would not be called a liar. Freiza had lied to him and his people, it was how his race had come to be destroyed. He had striven to be nothing like that fiend.</p><p>The prince began to see red and all around him an aura of white began to shimmer. “Excuse me?”</p><p>The slimy businessman simpered, ignoring the growing power around the alien prince. “You heard the boy. I don't buy it. You came out of nowhere. You wooed the wealthiest woman on Earth with your pecks and she came up with some stupid cover story to make it sound more exciting for the press.” The man laughed. "And you know she will drop you like a hot potato when the next sexy number comes waltzing by.” The rest of the room was cowering now, watching the prince slowly powering up.</p><p>Vegeta's voice was low and made the room rumble. “Saiyans mate for life.” The hairs on his arms were now on end, static leaping off them and crackling. He was doing his best to keep his ki in check, but his rage was trying to take over. And this scumbag had other ideas.</p><p>“Mate? What are you, a monkey?”</p><p>Vegeta snapped.</p><p>The room burst with golden light.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“EXPELLED?” Bulma tossed the paper in the air, throwing her arms up. To Trunks, his mother was just as frightening as his father, and he backed away a few paces.</p><p>He glanced at the floor, some plaster falling out of his hair. “More like invited not to come back.”</p><p>Veageta leaned against the far side of the kitchen, taking a long swig from his water bottle. His wife stalked over to the prince, fire in her eyes. “What could have possibly happened for you to have not only gone Super Saiyan, but destroyed half a classroom? Which, by the way, we now have to pay for!”</p><p>He crushed the water bottle in his hand and crossed his arms. “Someone suggested that I was a lair.” The prince paused, “And that you were a floozy and would leave me.”</p><p>The prince and his heir watched as the bluenette's face went red. “That son of a bitch, I'll kill them!” Her ki was hot and if she had been trained, she would be dangerous right at that moment. Vegeta winced slightly. A manic smile crossed her face. “Well good then. I hope you smashed their face.”</p><p>Trunks piped in. “No, I stopped him, but the guy wound up plastered to the wall.”</p><p>Bulma regarded her son and nodded. “That works for me.” She heaved a sigh, coming down off her rage. “Why don't you go get changed and cleaned up.” The boy nodded and trotted up to his room. The heiress paced over to a chair and slumped down. “Well, it's hard enough for Trunks to try to be normal as it is. Maybe I should just hire a tutor and keep him home. He's way ahead of the other kids anyway, and I think that's why he keeps getting in trouble.”</p><p>Striding to her side the prince nodded in agreement. “He doesn't need the influence of those brats anyway.”</p><p>She eyed him. “You saw something.”</p><p>“I found the miscreant who was getting him in trouble.”</p><p>She regarded him a moment. “Let me guess, he was the son of the guy you put down?”</p><p>A wicked smirk filled his royal visage. “Yes.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she settled back in her chair. “I'm <em>so</em> not surprised. The apple rarely falls far from the tree.” Closing her eyes, she breathed in, sorting out her thoughts.  Sapphire orbs popped open, and she slyly gazed at him. Vegeta's own dark ones widened a bit. He knew that look all too well. “You defended my honor.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “Yes.”</p><p>Now she was on her feet leaning in towards him, placing a finger on his chest. “That was very valiant of you.”</p><p>He smirked at her, mischievously. “I will always defend the honor of my mate and princess.”</p><p>Bending in, she pecked him on the cheek. “That might be the most sweet and romantic thing I have ever heard from you.”</p><p>He huffed, then a small smirk crossed his face as he stalked away. “I'll be in the Gravity Room.” He disappeared down the hallway towards the GR, chuckling to himself.</p><p>Trunks flew in, skipping the normal human thing of walking down the stairs, and she glared at her son. “How many times have I told you-”</p><p>He landed, caught red handed. “Sorry, mom.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she returned to her chair, giving a little smile. What would she do with her Saiyan boys?</p><p>Trunks made his way to the fridge for an afternoon snack, pulling out a stack of items to engulf. He found a seat at the table near his mother and dug in. “Dad was pretty pissed when that guy said he was a monkey.” Trunks spoke through bites.</p><p>She snapped her gaze his way, “He said what now?” She could feel the heat rising in the back of her neck.</p><p>“Yeah, he said, 'what are you, a monkey?' And then Dad lost it.” Trunks kept shoveling food in.</p><p>Bulma was back on her feet again. “Really?” Her phone was now in her hand. “What was his name again?”</p><p>“Mr. Ogawa. He was bragging that he owns most of the major car dealerships-”</p><p>The heiress now had a wide, wicked smile on her face. “Oh, I know exactly who he is. He has tried to get invited to every high society function in West City for the past ten years.” <em>And once my pants,</em> she thought to herself shuddering. “No one messes with the Briefs family. No one.”</p><p>She scanned her contacts and dialed. “Hi, Joan? Bulma Briefs here....I know it's been too long, we need to get lunch soon. Listen, I have a story for you...”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta had never made it as far as the GR. When he felt Trunks ki move back down to the kitchen, he listened in. The prince had conveniently left out the sleezy car salesmen's remark that had sent him over the edge. However, he was not surprised that Trunks shared it with his mother, in fact, he had anticipated it. Nor was he shocked by her response. She was every bit a warrior like him, but hers was that of high society and intrigue. With one call, she was going to make that man's life a living hell for a while, he knew it. The prince grinned wickedly. Were she a Saiyan, the universe would be at her heel, and he adored her for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>